Bad Boy
by aio tenshi
Summary: Todas siempre hemos soñado con un chico malo o también conocido como Bad Boy. Como seria si Vegeta fuera un Bad Boy y se interesa en Bulma, una chica buena :3
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy**

 **Prologo**

Todas siempre hemos soñado con un chico malo o también conocido como Bad Boy.

Un chico malo, el que siempre se mete en problemas, un chico al que nunca te atreverías a invitar a tu casa para que conozca a tus padres por miedo a que te prohíban volver a verlo, porque es un chico que te podría llevar por un mal camino y lo sabes, pero ¿Por qué a las chicas nos atraen esa clase de chicos?, ¿Por qué no nos puede gustar un chico bueno, alguien que sea amable?

Bulma una chica de 16 años con buenas calificaciones, una familia respetable. Bulma a pesar de ser una chica hermosa nunca atenido novio, por lo estrictos que son sus padres y lo sobre protector que es su hermano mayor. Ella conocerá a un Bad Boy que la hará sentir nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Vegeta es un chico de 21 años, el vive solo después de que su padre fue arrestado, su madre falleció cuando el tenia 2 años de edad, fue expulsado de 3 preparatorias, y ahora se gana la vida de distintas manera y algunas de ellas no son legales. El conocerá a una chica totalmente diferente a las que usualmente se acostaba, el jamás había tomado enseria a una chica, pero ahora no sabe qué hacer con las nuevas sensaciones que experimenta al estar con ella.

~~/°\~~

 _ **Gracias por leer, tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible :)**_


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que Bulma había entrado a la preparatoria, y durante esos seis meses nada había cambiado. Su familia y más su padre y hermano la trataban como a una niña pequeña que necesita que la estén cuidando de todo.

Cinco chicos guapos le avían pedido que fuera su novia.

El primero que se lo pidió fue un chico de su salón, un chico encantador. El chico le hiso una cartulina. La cartulina estaba decorada, tenia imágenes de amor y unos corazones de diversos tamaños y colores, y lo que más resaltaba era la pregunta "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".No. Esa fue la respuesta, no. Todos los que se encontraban cerca solo miraban aquella escena con asombro, y las chicas que estaban presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas como, _"pero que tonta es esa chica"_ o _"yo le hubiera dicho que si"_. Claro, cualquier otra chica hubiera dicho que si, pero ella no era como las demás, sus papas no eran como los demás padre, a ella no le permitían salir con sus amigas si no era por algo de la escuela, y mucho menos la dejarían tener un novio.

El segundo y el tercero eran igual de primero, pero de distintos salones. Uno de ellos le regalo un peluche, un osito con un corazón que tenia escrito "Te amo". No lo acepto, y tampoco acepto ser su novia. El otro chico le regalo un ramo de rosas y le pidió que fuera su novia, y al igual que al otro chico no acepto su regalo ni su propuesta de ser su novia.

El cuarto chico era un año mayor, intento invitarla al cine muchas veces, pero jamás acepto. Un día cuando uno de sus profesores no había ido a la escuela, el chico entro a su salón con una guitarra y le dedico una linda canción, al terminar le pidió que fuera su novia, entre lágrimas le dijo que no podía y salió corriendo del salón.

El quinto fue un chico de último año, todos los días en su lugar le dejaba una rosa junto con una nota con palabras o pequeñas poesías de amor. Un día sus amigas, Milk y Lunch, planearon una manera en la que su amiga Bulma y el chico pudieran salir sin ningún problema. Le mintieron a los padres de Bulma diciéndole que tenían que hacer un trabajo en equipos y que lo harían en la casa de Milk, después de un buen rato los padres de Bulma la dejaron ir a la casa de su amiga. Esa tarde Bulma y el chico estaban saliendo del cine, ambos se encontraban felices hasta que de la nada el hermano de Bulma comenzó a golpear al chico e insultarle y grítale que como se atrevía a salir con su hermana menor, mientras que Bulma intentaba detenerlo. Al día siguiente el chico llego a la escuela con un ojo morado y el labio roto, el chico jamás volvió a hablarle a Bulma después de lo sucedido y ningún otro chico intento algo con ella. Hacia n sido eso seis meses.

Ya eran las 5:30 de la mañana, e despertador de Bulma comenzó a sonar, ella se levanto lentamente y apago su despertador, con pereza comenzó a desnudarse, entro a su baño y deposito su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, se metió debajo de la regadera y comenzó a bañarse, media hora después salió del baño, tomo su uniforme que se encontraba colgado dentro del closet. Después de vestirse y peinarse tomo su mochila y bajo hacia la cocina para desayunar antes de irse a la escuela. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras que su padre y hermano estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que el desayuno esté listo.

-Buenos días familia- saludo Bulma mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

-Buenos días Bulma cariño, enseguida te siervo tu comida- le dijo se madre con una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días hija- dijo su padre sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Buenos días hermanita- la saludo su hermano mayo que rápidamente se levanto y tomo a Bulma de los hombres y la empujo hasta el asiento que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Goku detente, se llegar sola a la mesa- Bulma intentaba de sonar seria pero no podía evitar reírse por la actitud algo infantil de su hermano mayor.

Una vez ya sentada al lado de su hermano, su madre les sirvió el desayuno a todos.

-Y dime Bulma ¿Que tal la escuela, vas bien en tus materias?- le pregunta el Sr. Brief a su hija sin mirarla.

-Todo está bien papa, voy bien en las materias- le respondió mientras miraba fijamente su plato. Todos los días era lo mismo, su padre le preguntaba de cómo le iba en la escuela aunque en realidad no le importaba.

-Que bien hija-

Después de desayunar Bulma salió de su casa para ir a la escuela, iba al lado de su padre, ambos iban en silencio. Después de casi 20 minutos, llegaron a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, cuando Bulma esta apunto de despedirse de su padre se sintió algo incomoda, como si estuviera siendo observada por alguien, y así era, un chico que se encontraba cerca la estaba mirando fijamente, el chico sonrió ligeramente cuando ella se sonrojo.

El chico se encontraba recargado en su moto, desde que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica peli-azul no la ha dejado de ver. Se le hiso muy sexi cuando la chica se mordía el labio inferior y solo bajaba la mirada pero en ocasiones la levantaba levemente y lo miraba de reojo.

-Bulma ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué estas mirando?- su padre busco con la mirada a cualquier cosa pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ehh nada papá, no es nada, adiós, hasta más tarde- Bulma le dio un beso en la majilla a su padre y se apresuro a entrar a la escuela no sin antes voltear a ver al chico el cual le solo la miraba y seguía con esa sonrisa de lado.

Bulma se metió a la escuela rápido, estaba muy nerviosa, la mirada de ese chico era muy intensa.

Cuando llego a su salón sus amigas la fueron a saludar.

-Hola Bulma- la saludo Lunch.

-¿Bulma qué te pasa? estas súper roja- le pregunto Milk tomándola de los hombros y acercándose a su rostro para verla con más claridad.

-Ehh no me pasa nada ehh no se dé que hablas- Bulma no podía mantenerle la mirada a su amiga.

-Estas nerviosa y no me miras a los ojos, Bulma Brief dime qué te pasa en este instante o si no…- Milk a veces tenía un carácter algo fuerte.

-¿Bulma que tienes? Somos amigas puedes confiar en nosotras- Lunch siempre es una persona comprensible y amable, todo lo contrario de su hermana Gemela Lanch.

-No enserio no me pasa nada, es solo que ehh es que un chico…- sus amigas la interrumpieron antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar.

-¡¿UN CHICO?!- ambas chicas gritaron.

-¿Bulma está bien, que te hiso ese chico? Juro que si te hiso algo lo haré sufrir lente y dolorosamente- Milk tenía los puños apretados.

-Nada, me encuentro bien, es solo, que ese chico es muy guapo- Bulma se volvió a sonrojar y sus amigas solo la miraba extrañadas.

La campana sonó avisando a los alumnos que las clases empezarían. Bulma, Milk y Lunch se encaminaron a su salón mientras seguían platicando.

-Mmm jamás he visto a un chico así como me lo describes- comento Milk. Las tres amigas se sentaron en sus lugares mientras seguían platicando.

-Tal vez ni siquiera vaya en esta escuela- opino Lunch.

-¿Sera que vino a dejar a su novia?- pregunto Bulma con algo de tristeza.

-No creo- respondió rápidamente Milk al ver la cara de tristeza que tenía su amiga.

-Tal vez vino a dejar a su hermana- dijo Lunch con intención de mejorar el ánimo de su amiga.

-Exacto, no pienses negativo Bulma- le dijo su amiga para animarla.

Después de horas, las clases ya habían terminado por ese día. Bulma se encontraba afuera de la escuela esperando a su hermano, ya sus amigas se avían ido a sus casas. Mientras Bulma esperaba a su hermano, sintió de nuevo aquella sensación que sintió esa mañana, empezó buscar con la mirada a aquel chico de la moto, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en la mañana, sus miradas se encontraron, Bulma sintió que una emoción inexplicable en la baca del estomago, el chico le sonrió pero su sonrisa no duro mucho, se había puesto extremadamente serio, ella quería saber porque se había puesto serio hasta que sintió alguien detrás suyo quiso voltear pero le taparon los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- le pregunto "el extraño".

-Mmm no lo sé, ¿tal vez mi hermano favorito?- e respondió Bulma divertida por la actitud de su hermano.

-Acertaste y te has ganado un helado- Goku ya había quitado sus manos del rostro de su hermana menor.

-El mejor premio que he ganado en mi vida- le dijo Bulma sonriendo.

-Lo sé, buen ya, que estamos esperando ya vámonos- Goku comenzó a caminar.

-Claro- antes de irse Bulma volteo a ver aquel chico, pero lo que vio la dejo atónita, allí estaba aquel chico besándose con una chica rubia, se estaban besando con mucha pasión, Bulma se sentía a morir.

-Bulma ya vámonos- le dijo, pero ella no le hiso caso, Goku volteo a ver a la dirección a donde estaba viendo su hermana y vio a una pareja besándose.

Goku se acerco a su hermana y la tomo de los hombros.

-Bulma ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto su hermano preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada, ya hay que irnos, quiero mi premio- Bulma intento de disimular la tristeza que sentía por dentro.

Mientras los hermanos se alejaban Vegeta empujo a la chica que hace pocos segundos estaba besando.

-Oye no sea tan brusco con migo que soy tu novia- la chica se quejo por la actitud de su novio.

-Cállate mocosa, me irita oír tu voz- Vegeta estaba de mal humor, más de lo habitual.

-Eres un grosero- la chica se fue muy enojada.

Vegeta no le prestó atención a lo que le dijo, el solo miraba hacia la dirección donde se había ido la peli-azul y el chico el cual creía que era su novio.

-No importa- dijo hacia la nada.

 **~~/°\~~**

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Que tengan una bonita tarde**_ __ __


	3. Delincuente

**Capitulo 2: Delincuente**

Lo primero que izo Bulma al llegar a su casa fue subir rápido a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esa niña?- pregunto el padre de Bulma al verla correr hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

-No le sé, desde que la fui a recoger de la escuela actúa de esa manera tan rara- le responde Goku a su padre.

Bulma se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo el techo. La imagen de aquel chico besándose con aquella tipa no le dejaba en paz. Tomo su celular y le marco a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Bulma, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Milk, pues no es normal que Bulma llame a sus amigas si no es algo de importancia.

-Tiene novia- dice Bulma simplemente.

-¿Novia?... aaaa ya, ¿estás hablando de aquel chico que vistes fuera de la escuela?-

-Sí, ese chico, no fue a dejar a su hermana, fue a dejar a su novia-

-No será que estas exagerando loas cosa, primero dime, ¿Cómo sabes que es su novia?, que tal si sí es su hermana o tal vez alguna amiga-

-Milk, se besaron, yo los vi- Bulma sentía que iba a empezar a llorar y no sabía por qué, al chico ni lo conocía y se sentía fatal de solo recordar cómo se estaba besando con aquella chica.

-Bulma…- Milk se sentía mal por su amiga, sabía que Bulma era una chica que era muy difícil de enamorar y al ver como estaba por un chico no conoce bien, Bulma al parecer se había enamorado.

-Milk mejor hablamos mañana creo que viene alguien subiendo las escaleras, nos vemos mañana, adiós-

-Adiós Bulma- cuando se despidieron alguien llamo a la puerta de Bulma.

-Bulma cariño, ¿puedo pasar?- era la alegre madre de Bulma la cual estaba tocando la puerta.

-Si mamá, puedes pasar- la mamá de Bulma entro a la habitación de su hija y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija.

-Hija, tu padre y tu hermano me comentaron que estabas actuando de una manera algo inusual y por eso he venido para saber si algo te ocurre o si tienes algún problema. Sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo- Bulma no sabía si contarle la verdad o si era mejor mentirle. Lo pensó rápidamente y lo mejor era mentirle, no era porque no le tuviera confianza a su mamá, sino que como su madre puede ser algo descuidada en ocasiones y estaba la posibilidad de que por error se le saliera algún comentario acerca del tema y su padre y hermano comenzarían a sospechar.

-No sucede nada, no te tienes que preocupar, es solo que últimamente han dejado mucha tarea y estoy estresada por tantos trabajos que tengo que entregar-era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, pero al parecer había funcionado a la perfección pues su madre no sospecho en lo mas mínimo.

-Está bien hija solo te pido que no te esfuerces mucho, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes pedírsela a Goku-

-Si mamá, no te preocupes-después de que Bulma y su mama hablaran ambas bajaron a la cocina para preparar la comida.

Mientras ambas cocinaban, Bulma seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico, y no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de aquel chico y aquella chica besándose. Ella creyó que lo mejor era dejar de pensar eso y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Vegeta se encontraba en su departamento para ser más específicos él se encontraba en su cama totalmente desnudo y a su lado la chica la cual se hace llamar "su novia". Pero el no piensa lo mismo, ya que ella es solo una más que estará unos pocos días dándole placer.

-Vegeta, tú me amas ¿cierto?-la chica lo abrazo mostrando su desnudes. Vegeta la empujo haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo y se golpeara el trasero.

-Oye pero que te pasa imbécil, soy tu novia y me tienes que respetar-

-Cállate maldita zorra, no porque estemos teniendo sexo signifique que tenemos alguna relación más allá de lo que en realidad estamos teniendo, para lo único que me sirves es para complacerme, así que si no estás de acuerdo puedes agarrar tus porquerías y aléjate de mi casa- la chica comenzó a llorar, ella en realidad lo amaba pero él a ella no .Comenzó a vestirse y tomo su mochila.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de cómo me has tratado!-la chica azoto la puerta al salir del departamento. Vegeta entro al baño para asearse, una de las cosas que más odiaba es que después de tener sexo era que el perfume de las chicas se quedara impregnada en su piel, durante el baño solo pensaba en aquella chica de pelo azul y hermosos ojos de mismo color, vegeta sonrió de lado al recordar como la chica se había sonrojado con tan solo verla, tenía que admitir que aquella chica tenía un cuerpo deseable, aunque todavía no esté totalmente desarrollada.

Vegeta salió del baño y se envolvió con una toalla, antes de sentarse en su cama su teléfono móvil sonó, disgustado comenzó a buscarlo entre su ropa que estaba tirada por toda su habitación, cuando lo encontró contesto disgustado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vegeta Freezer quiere que vallamos de inmediato-

-¿ahorra que quiere se maldito?-

-no lo sé, solo Zarbon me aviso que nos quería ver a los tres lo más rápido posible-

-Grrr ese maldito, avísale a Nappa los veo en cinco minutos-vegeta le colgó a Raditz antes de que este pudiera contestarle, vegeta se apresuro a vestirse y salió rápidamente de su departamento y se apresuro a subirse a su moto. Antes de los cinco minutos había llegado a donde Freezer siempre los citaba, Nappa y Raditz ya se encontraba ahí solo esperara a que Freezer llegara, pasaron diez minutos y Freezer todavía no llegaba.

-¡Ese maldito nos pide que lleguemos rápido y él ni siquiera se encuentra aquí!-vegeta ya se encontraba harto de que cada vez que los citaba Freezer este se tardaba en llegar.

-Vegeta pero que impaciente eres –todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que Freezer se encontraba atrás de ellos.

-perdóneme señor-dijo vegeta entre dientes. Odiaba cuando tiene que pedirle disculpas al maldito de Freezer.

-espero que esta sea la última vez, pero a lo que vine es para darles un nuevo trabajo mis monos-

-¿De qué trata señor Freezer?-pregunto Nappa.

-Pues necesito que vallan por mas mercancía-

-¿A dónde señor?- pregunto Raditz.

-Afuera se encuentra Dodoria, el les dará la dirección, a más tardar lo quiero para esta noche-

-Si señor Freezer- dijeron al mismo tiempo Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz. Cuando salieron afuera se encontrada Dodoria, este les entrego la dirección a donde debían ir.

Después de media hora de viaje se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad, después de unos minutos ubicaron cual ere el lugar donde les esperaban para entregarles la mercancía.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- le pregunto un tipo de aproximadamente unos 40 años, gordo y apestoso.

-Nos envió Freezer- respondió Raditz.

-¿Y cómo se que no me están engañando?- pregunto el hombre desconfiando de lo que le decían.

-Sino nos crees no es nuestro problema ahí arréglatelas con Freezer, pero te aseguro que no le gustara nada que no nos hayas entregado la mercancía- le advirtió Vegeta. El hombre de solo pensar de lo que le podría hacer Freezer tembló, era bien sabido que si alguien hacia disgustar a Freezer, este mandaría que le dieran una paliza o en circunstancias más extremas eliminaban a quien consideraban como estorbo.

-Está bien, les daré la mercancía-

-Esa es una buena elección-

Mientras esperaban que descargaran la mercancía, Vegeta se alejo de los demás y comenzó a pensar nuevamente en la peli-azul, se imagino que como se sentiría tener a esa pequeña entre sus brazos, tenerla debajo de él, gimiendo de placer. Después de pensarlo un rato había decidido que esa chica debía estar en su cama, no le importaba que tuviera novio, ella seria suya.

 **~/°\~**

 _ **Perdón por tardarme mucho en actualizar**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**_

 _ **Gracias por sus REVIEW enserio se los agradezco**_

 _ **Y no olviden dejar REVIEW :3**_


	4. El Príncipe

**Capitulo 3: "El Príncipe"**

-Bulma por favor por favor por lo que más quieras, pásame la tarea- regaba Lunch prácticamente en rodillas.

-¿Otra vez Lunch?, es la sexta vez que te paso la tarea esta semana y a penas es jueves- se quejaba Bulma, no es que no quisiera pasarle la tarea, ella cada vez que sus amigas le pedían un favor ella lo hacía de buena manera, pero esta ya demasiado.

-Las otras veces no fue mi culpa, fue la culpa de lo profesores- se defendió de inmediato la joven.

-Lunch, los profesores no tienen la culpa de que tú te quedes dormida durante clases- le dijo regañando a su amiga.

-Claro que la tienen, y sus clases no fueran tan aburridas yo no me vería en la penosa necesidad de tener que quedarme dormida. Además esta vez no pude hacer la tarea porque mi hermana se encontraba con su amiga la cual no dejaba de lloran - les dijo Lunch con tristeza al recordar lo que le paso a la amiga de su hermana.

-¿Qué le paso a la amiga de tu hermana?- pregunto Milk con curiosidad.

-Su novio rompió con ella después de haber hecho el amor, el muy maldito la insulto, le dijo que era una zorra. Ella le entrego su virginidad y el la trato como a una cualquiera- lo que dijo Lunch hiso enojar a Milk.

-¡Es un maldito, hijo de perra, ojala y se pudra!- grito provocando que sus compañeros voltearan a verla.

-¡Señorita Ox Satan!, esas no son palabras de una señorita, le pido que salga del salón- ninguna de las tres se había dado cuenta que su profesor había entrado al salón. Milk salió del salón diciendo palabrotas en voz baja.

-Ay no ya llego el profe y ya no pude hacer la tarea- se decía a si misma Lunch tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Bulma solo la miro de reojo sonriendo por la actitud de su amiga. Pero no podía sacarse de la mente lo que les conto de la amiga de su hermana.

" _Pobre chica"_ pensaba _"ese maldito, como se atrevió hacerle algo así"._

Las demás clases pasaron sin más problemas.

-Vamos Bulma intenta de convencerlos, no tardaras más de dos horas- le decía Milk a su mejor amiga.

-Lo intentare, pero tú sabes cómo son mi papá y mi hermano con estas cosas- le decía Bulma mientras ambas salían de la escuela.

-Si es necesario, que valla Goku, tal vez así si te den permiso- a Milk no le importaba si el hermano mayor de su amiga asistiera a su fiesta, de hecho pensaba que Goku era un chico tierno y muy guapo.

-Intentare de convencerlos, bueno, nos vemos mañana, cuídate- se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bulma, me envías un mensaje de que te dijeron- se despidió Milk y se subió al transporte público.

Ya eran la 1:20 y su hermana todavía no llegaba, Bulma ya estaba aburrida de esperarlo, lo peor era que la batería de su celular se había agotado. De repente sintió como alguien se le acercaba desde atrás, se puso nerviosa, sentía como su corazón latía deprisa, hasta que oyó la voz de la persona.

-¿Por qué tan solita, no va a venir tu novio por ti?- desde hace varios minutos Vegeta había estado observando a la chica de cabello azul desde lejos, estaba esperando a ver si venia su novio por ella, pero al parecer el día de hoy no vendría, esta era su oportunidad de acercarse a la peli-azul.

-¿Ehh? ¿Mi novio?- Bulma estaba confundida, _"¿de qué estaba hablando esta chico?"_

-¿No tienes novio?- pregunto Vegeta con interés.

-No- respondió Bulma, se sonrojo cuando noto como el chico la veía y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No te creo niña, alguien como tu debe tener muchos admiradores- Vegeta se iba acercando a Bulma al grado de que esta ya se encontraba acorralada entre una pared y el chico de cabellos rebeldes- Sabes, me gustaría que invitarte a mi departamento, ahí nadie no podrá molestar, ¿qué dices?- le propuso Vegeta mientras acariciaba lentamente con su mano la mejilla sonrojada de la chica.

-¡No!- grito Bulma algo asustada de tan solo imaginarse de cuáles eran las intenciones de chico.

-Pero no tienes que gritar mocosa- le reclamo Vegeta a la vez que se alejaba de Bulma.

-¡Pues deja de estar molestándome imbécil!- Bulma se dio la media vuelta y se marcho del lugar. Vegeta estaba impresionado, esa chica sí que tenía carácter, pensaba que iba a caer a sus pies apenas la invitara a su departamento, pero no fue así, la chica no le interesaba ese tipo de propuestas, _"pero yo no me rendiré, esa mocosa estará en mi cama"_ y con ese pensamiento se fue a su departamento.

Bulma estaba muy molesta, _"pero quien se cree ese estúpido para proponerme tal estupidez, ni que fuera una cualquiera que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruza en el camino"_. Llego a su casa y su mamá la recibió como siempre con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cariño, pero por que llegas tan tarde?- le pregunto Bunny a su hija.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está Goku? Tengo que preguntarle del porque no fue por mí a la escuela- Bulma se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una manzana, cuando estaba enojada le daba hambre, no sabía la razón del porque le pasaba eso pero no le importaba, ella quería desquitarse con alguien y ese alguien seria su hermano.

-¿Cómo cariño, es que acaso no te llego el mensaje que te envió?- pregunto la mamá de Bulma.

-A mi teléfono se la acabo la batería hace dos horas- Bulma le mostro el celular apagado a su madre.

-Ohh, lo que sucede es que llamaron a tu padre de la oficina pidiéndole que fuera, y decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que Goku fuera aprendiendo todo lo se requiere para dirigir a la empresa, y te envió un mensaje pidiendo que te vinieras sola- Bulma rio levemente al imaginarse a Goku con traje y en una de esas juntas que según él lo torturaban.

A Goku no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con un traje elegante y estar horas escuchando a "ancianos" hablar de coas que él no tiende, no, esa no era lo que le interesaba a Goku, a él le gustaban los autos, pero no cualquier tipo de autos, a él le encantaban las carreras de autos. Sin que su familia se diera cuanto el participaba en carreras de autos, su auto era Peugeot 307 WRC, era muy famoso por casi siempre ganar en las carreras, pero ahora había un chico nuevo en las carreras, le decían "El Príncipe", este título se lo había ganado porque en todas las carreras en las que ha participado siempre ha ganado, su auto es un Porsche 918 Spyder, un auto caro, ese chico debe tener una familia millonaria.

Goku durante toda la reunión se había imaginado como seria si pudiera competir con "El Príncipe", hasta que su padre lo saco se su mente.

-¡Goku, pon atención! Tienes que saber cómo funciona todo aquí, algún día yo ya no podre con la empresa y tú te tendrás que convertir en el presidente de Capsule Corp.- regaño el señor Brief a su primogénito.

-Si padre- dijo Goku sin ganas a su padre y se "enfoco" en la reunión.

Bulma puso a cargar su celular mientras se metía a bañar. Después de media hora Bulma salió del baño y reviso su celular, en efecto tenía un mensaje de Goku, aunque ya sabía lo que decía decidió leerlo.

"Bulmaaaa nuestro padre me quiere llevar a la compañía, :´( no podre ir por ti, así que te vienes con mucho cuidado, cuando hayas llegado a casa llámame"

Bulma marco al teléfono de su hermano y este se contesto muy alterado.

-¡Bulma!, ¿Por qué tardastes tanto en llamarme? Se supone que tu salistes a la 1:00, ya son las 2:15, estaba preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo- Goku se preocupaba por su hermana menor, el siempre la protegería de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla.

-Perdón Goku, lo que pasa es que a mi teléfono se le acabo la batería y no leí tu mensaje- se disculpo Bulma.

-Está bien, ya pasó, dile a mamá que llegaremos tarde-

-Claro, yo le aviso, adiós Goku- se despidió Bulma de su hermano.

-Hasta al rato- Bulma colgó y se vistió, no tenía nada que hacer, excepto tarea, así que decidió dormir un rato, mientras se preparaba para dormir su mente le hiso recordar lo que había pasado con el chico de cabellera rebelde.

-Estúpido, como se atrevió a proponerme tal cosa, imbécil- y con ese recuerdo se quedo dormida.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, salió de su casa sin que sus padres ni hermana se dieran cuenta, después de unos minutos conduciendo llego a su destino.

-Kakaroto al fin llegas, ¿a que no sabes quién está esta noche?- decido darles a pensar a todos que Kakaroto era su verdadero nombre, no quería arriesgarse a que su familia se enterara de lo que hace por las noches.

-Habla ya 17, déjate de tanto misterio- al igual que el, 17 no quería que su familia se enterara de la que hace y decidió ponerse aquel apodo.

-Nada más y nada menos que El Príncipe, va a concursar esta noche- 17 sabía que Kakaroto quería reta al Príncipe.

-Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad- dijo alegre Kakaroto.

 **~/°\~**

 _ **Ya después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar al fin wiiii jeje**_

 _ **Bueno voy a subir cada semana un capitulo nuevo, pero en una semana estaré ausente así que tratare de subir dos capítulos esta semana y no sé cuando regresare, y por eso no quiero irme sin antes subir cuatro capitulo.**_

 _ **Y Gracias por leer este fic**_

 ** _Y no olviden dejar REVIEW :3_**


	5. Furia y Celos En Prisión

**Capitulo 4: Furia y Celos En Prisión**

Faltaban escasos minutos para que la carrera empezara, todos los corredores estaban en la línea de salida, los espectadores gritaban eufóricos el nombre de su corredor preferido, los dos corredores mas aclamados por el publico eran Kakaroto y el príncipe. Eran seis corredores en total, cada uno dio 1,500 pesos para poder participar, el ganador se lo llevaba todo.

-¡Vamos Kakaroto, gánale a ese engreído!- gritaba un espectador.

-¡Gánale príncipe, demuéstrales quien es el mejor!- el público no dejaba de gritar.

Una hermosa chica de cabello rojo esponjado que la llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba puesta una minifalda, dejando a la vista sus bien formados glúteos, calzaba unos tacones plateados y en la parte superior de su esbelto cuerpo tenia puesto un Top color azul, ella era la típica chica que se ponía delante de los corredores para distraerlos de la carrera.

-¡¿Listos?!- grito Zangya a los corredores, ellos como afirmación a su pregunta encendieron sus motores. Zangya alzo una mascada provocando que su Top se levantara y dejara ver parte de sus pechos, algunos de los corredores quedaron embobados al ver sus pechos y sin darse cuenta la chica soltó la mascado, los primeros en salir fueron Kakaroto, el príncipe y 17, mientras que los otros tres apenas se estaban dando cuenta de que la carrera ya había empezado.

En el primer lugar se encontraba Kakaroto seguido por el príncipe después se encontraba 17 y hasta el ultimo los tres estúpidos que cayeron en la trampa de Zangya. El príncipe estaba a punto de rebasar a Kakaroto hasta que se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Todos los corredores tomaron distintos caminos, excepto Kakaroto y el príncipe, ellos se fueron por el mismo camino y sin darse cuenta ya estaban acorralados por la policía.

En la casa de los Brief se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono, Bulma adormilada bajo a contestar.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto con enojo, eran las 12:30 de la noche, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurriría hablar a esas horas de la noche?

-Bulma yo…- no pudo terminar por el grito de su hermana.

-¡¿Goku?!, ¿pero donde estas?, ¿pensé que estabas en tu cuarto?- Bulma estaba confundida, ella vio cuando Goku se fue a su cuarto para dormir.

-Bulma ¿Quién es y que quiere?- el padre de Bulma se había despertado por el grito de su hija.

-Es Goku padre- respondió Bulma.

-¿Cómo que Goku?, pero si él se encuentra en su habitación- el Sr. Brief se acerco a su hija y tomo el teléfono- Goku ¿en dónde demonios estas?-

-Lo que pasa es que me arrestaron por una tontería- dijo Goku riendo.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, a nadie arrestan por una tontería-

-Ya se me está acabando el tiempo, necesito que vengas por mí-

-Estás loco si crees que iré por ti a estas horas de la noche, te quedaras a pasar la noche en aquel lugar, a ver si así dejas de hacer "tonterías"- y si más que decir el Sr. Brief colgó el teléfono, volteo y vio que Bulma todavía se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Qué paso con Goku?- Bulma escucho todo lo que su padre le había dicho a Goku, pero no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que le había pasado a su hermano.

-A tu hermano lo arrestaron, no me dijo el porqué- el Sr. Brief se encamino hacia las escaleras pero fue detenido por su hija.

-¿Y no piensas ir por él?- Bulma se puso a un lado de su padre esperando una respuesta.

-No, y mejor ya vete a dormir, Goku ya es lo suficientemente grande para darse cuenta de lo que hace- y así su padre se fue a su habitación. Bulma no tuvo otra opción más que acostarse e intentar de dormir.

Bulma se encontraba en su escuela, no podía concentrarse en lo que los profesores decían, solo pensaba en su hermano Goku.

-¿Bulma te encuentras bien?- pregunto su amiga Lunch.

-Si Bulma, ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy distraída- le dijo su mejor amiga.

-Es que no dejo de pensar en mi hermano-

-¿En Goku…, que le paso?- pregunto Milk preocupada por Goku.

-Ayer llamo a la casa diciendo que fue arrestado-

-¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¡¿Goku esta en la cárcel?!- el grito de Milk hiso que todos sus compañeros voltearan a verla incluyendo a la profesora.

\- Señorita Milk guarde silencio o sino la sacare de la clase- le advirtió la profesora de Matemáticas.

-No profesora por favor no me saque- pidió Milk.

-Entonces guarde silencio- después de llamarle la atención a Milk, la profesora siguió con su clase.

-¿Pero por que fue arrestado tu hermano?- pregunto Lunch en susurro, no quería que la profesora la sacara de la clase.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero esta tarde voy acompañar a mi padre para ir a sacar a Goku-al igual que Lunch, Bulma también esta susurrando para que la maestra no la descubriera.

-¿Te vas a conectar esta tarde?- pregunto Milk es susurro.

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto a Bulma a Milk.

-Para que me cuentes que es lo que le paso a Goku- Milk en verdad estaba preocupada por Goku.

Ya eran la 1:00, Bulma se despidió de sus amigas y salió de la escuela, inconscientemente empezó a buscar aquel chico, pero no lo encontré por ningún lugar, " _pero que estoy asiendo"_ se reprocho ella misma, lo mejor era apurarse para llegar a su casa antes de que su papá se fuera sin ella.

Llego a su casa y rápidamente se vistió. Se puso una blusa color piel con un estampado de Mickey, un short de mezclilla, unas medias negras y unos vans. Salió corriendo de su casa y se metió al auto de su padre, este al ver la vestimenta de su hija puso una cara de desagrado pero no dijo nada, pero después hablaría con su esposo sobre la ropa de Bulma.

Después de unos minutos llegaron con la policía, el papá de Bulma hablo con el policía que se encontraba a cargo, después de pagar la fianza los dejo entrar a donde se encontraba Goku encerrado.

-¡Bulma!- Goku se levanto enseguida cuando vio a su hermana entrar por el pasillo.

-¡Goku ¿estás bien?!- Vegeta abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz " _es ella_ ", enseguida reconoció la voz de la chica. Bulma se dio cuenta que alguien estaba sentado en la misma celda que en la que se encontraba su hermano.

Se acerco un poco más y se dio cuenta que el que estaba en la misma celda que su hermano era el mismo chico que le propuso que fueran a su departamento, _"no puede ser, ¿el que hace aquí?"._

-Goku ¿me puedes explicar que hacer aquí?- el Sr. Brief aparto a Bulma para quedar enfrente de su hijo mayor. Al momento que el Sr. Brief aparto a Bulma, ella se pego con la pared en la cabeza, Vegeta automáticamente se paro y estaba a punto de gritarle al señor pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo así que mejor se volvió a sentar.

-¡No tienes que ser tan brusco con ella!- a Goku no gustaba como su padre trataba a su hermana menor.

-¡No me alces la voz!- Bulma se alejo de su padre, le tenía miedo cuando se enojaba de esa manera.

-Padre lo mejor sería que siguiéramos con esta charla en casa- uno de los policía abrió la celda para dejar salir a Goku.

-Chico, tu auto esta en el depósito, tienes dos días para ir por el-

Cuando Bulma ya se iba no pudo evitar voltear a ver a ese chico de ojos penetrantes, él la estaba viendo fijamente, su mirada la ponía muy nerviosa y sintió como su rostro ardía de vergüenza por su comportamiento tan infantil. El chico le sonrió de forma coqueta y eso la puso aun más nerviosa y con el rostro totalmente rojo, ¿que tenía ese chico que la ponía tan nerviosa?, tendría que odiarlo o por lo menos sentir un desagrado por él por su propuesta, pero no era así, sino todo lo contrario.

-Bulma ya vámonos- su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ehh?… a si claro-

-Bulma ¿conoces a ese chico?- Goku se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se habían dado el chico y su hermana

-No, yo no lo conozco-

-¿No me mientes?-

-Sabes que jamás te mentiría- Bulma se sentía mal al estar engañando a su hermano, pero se podía decir que era verdad, no sabía nada de ese chico, así que no lo conocía.

Vegeta había llamado en la noche a 17 para que lo sacara de aquel lugar. Cuando 17 iba entrando, Bulma, su hermano y su padre ya iban saliendo, 17 vio salir a las 3 personas pero solo una llamo su atención, la peli-azul se dio cuenta de que aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules la estaba viendo de manera lujuriosa, eso no le gusto para nada, al fin Bulma llego al auto de su padre y se fueron a su casa. 17 solo pensaba en el buen cuerpo que poseía aquella chica, con ese pensamiento fue a sacar a su amigo de la cárcel.

-¡Vegeta amigo!, ¿Qué tal tu noche en prisión?, ¿ya tienes nuevos amigos?- 17 solo rio al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Ya cállate imbécil y vámonos de este lugar- el policía abrió la celda para dejar salir a Vegeta.

-Vegeta hubieras visto, cuando llegue vi a una chica que ay Dios mío tiene un trasero para morirse, Dios, esa clase de chicas no tienen que estar en lugares como este, tienen que estar en la cama de un hombre como yo que les de placer- 17 no hacía más que pensar en el cuerpo de la peli azul. Vegeta enseguida se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando y no le agrado para nada.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías- Vegeta no sabía porque pero está furioso por lo que había dicho 17.

-Pero Vegeta es que tu no la vistes, es una hermosura de mujer, no me molestaría volver a encontrármela, sabes que, si la vuelvo a ver la invitare a que salga conmigo- de repente 17 sintió como un puño lo golpeaba en la mejilla derecha provocando que se callera al suelo de espaldas.

-¡No te le acerques!, ¿me oyes?, si te veo cerca de ella te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- Vegeta prefirió tomar un taxi que ir en el auto de su amigo.

-¿Pero qué carajo le pasa a ese imbécil?- se pregunto 17.

 **~/°\~**

 ** _Gracias por leer y no se les olvide dejar REVIEWS._**

 _ **Subiere el siguiente capítulo en un mes, mi mamá cambio de opinión y me ire antes de lo que pensaba**_

 _ **Y gracias por hacerme ver mis errores, se que tengo una pésima ortografía, no saben lo apenada que estoy O/O intentare mejorar rápidamente**_

 _ **Gracias por apoyarme :3**_


	6. Libre

**Capitulo 5: Libre**

Durante todo el camino hacia la mansión Brief nadie había dicho una sola palabra. El enojo, la furia y decepción se reflejaban en los ojos del Sr. Brief, no podía creer lo que su hijo había hecho, el hiso todo lo posible para criar a su hijo para que se volviera un hombre de bien, el era su primogénito, el heredero de su empresa, que es lo que hiso mal.

Bulma estaba sumergida en su pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, _¿qué hacia ese chico en la cárcel?,_ ella quería saber más de ese chico, conocerlo, ¿pero cómo?, su hermano siempre estaba con ella, iba por ella a la escuela, y su padre, la tenia bien vigilada, no la dejaba salir con sus amigas.

Después de unos minutos, que para Goku y el Sr. Brief habían sido una eternidad, al fin ya estaban en casa, Goku y su padre salieron del auto y al serrar las puertas sacaron a Bulma de sus pensamientos, ella salió del auto y se fue a su habitación para hacer la tarea. Mientras que el Sr. Brief y Goku se sentaban en la masa de la cocina para poder hablar.

-¿Qué paso haya?- pregunto el Sr. Brief sin ver a su hijo a los ojos, estaba muy decepcionado de él.

-Sabes que me encanta correr- respondió Goku con seriedad.

-No me importa lo que te guste, tu auto se quedara en el depósito, cada vez que quieras ir a algún lugar yo te llevare o te irás en el transporte público-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- grito enojado Goku.

-Claro que lo puedo hacer, y eso no es todo, a partir de mañana comenzaras a trabajar en la Corporación- y sin esperar alguna respuesta de su hijo, el Sr. Brief salió de la cocina.

Bulma estaba sentada asiendo su tarea hasta que unos golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron.

-Adelante- respondió Bulma sin despegar su rostro de su libreta.

-Bulma necesito hablar contigo- Bulma se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bulma a partir de mañana tendrás que irte y venirte sola de la escuela-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Goku comenzara atrabajar en la Corporación, creo que ya va siendo hora de que se haga responsable de la Corporación Capsule, desde muy temprano me iré con él y no podre llevarte a la escuela y como él va atrabajar todo el día no podrá ir por ti-

-¿Goku está de acuerdo?-

-No importa lo que el opine, ya tome una decisión- y al igual que hiso con Goku, el Sr. Brief salió de la habitación si esperar alguna respuesta.

Bulma se quedo unos minutos parada analizando lo que su padre le acababa de decir, tenía que hablar con su hermano, salió casi corriendo de su habitación hacia la planta baja y justo a la mitad de las escaleras se topo con su hermano.

-¿Goku, es cierto lo que mi padre me dijo?-

-Por desgracia así es- dijo sin ánimos.

El despertador sonó y sonó hasta que al fin Bulma se despertó y lo apago, se levanto con flojera y entro a su baño, después de casi 15 minutos en el baño, Bulma salió envuelta en una toalla, sin mucha prisa se puso su uniforme, cuando al fin termino de arreglarse tomo su mochila y bajo para desayunar.

-Bulma querida, buenos días, tu desayuno ya está listo- como siempre Bunny estaba de buen humor y alegre.

-Mamá, ¿Ya se fue mi hermano?- le pregunto Bulma a su madre mientras se sentaba para desayunar.

-Ohh cariño, se fue a las 6, tu padre en verdad está muy enojado, incluso anoche no quiso que lo besara, yo lo esperaba ansiosa, veras querida ayer me compre uno coqueto trajecito de conejita, a tu padre le encanta ese tipo de trajes jijiji- Bulma se atraganto al escullar las cosas que decía su madre.

-¡Mamá por favor! no quiero saber qué es lo que le gusta a mi padre- la peli-azul se encontraba asqueada, sin querer a su mente vinieron imágenes de su mamá en un sensual traje de conejita y a su padre en la cama viendo a su mujer bailando sexymente- ¿Sabes mamá?, ya se me quito el hambre- Bulma sentía su estomago revuelto y un mal sabor en la boca-

-Cariño tienes que comer bien-

-Oh por Dios, mira la hora que es, ya me tengo que ir, se me está haciendo tarde, adiós mamá- Bulma se apresuro a tomar su mochila y se dirigió a la salida

-Cariño, se me olvido decirte que saldré y volveré en la tarde, llévate tus llaves- grito Bunny para que su hija la escullará.

-Está bien mamá, ya me voy- la chica tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa. Camino tranquilamente, aun era temprano.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, se sentía de alguna forma rara, desde que recordaba su papá la llevaba a la escuela, esta sería la primera vez que iría sola y se sentía como liberada. Mientras caminaba en la calle se dio cuenta de las miradas de los chicos, cuando su papá o su hermano estaba con ella, los chicos no la miraba, pero ahora no sola la miraban, ellos le decían linda, guapa, pero como siempre no faltaba los imbéciles, imbécil…, se acordó de él, se sonrojo, era un imbécil, eso lo sabía, pero ese chico tenía algo que la atraía.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de su escuela, cuando iba entrando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡BULMAAA!- volteo a todos lados.

-Hola Lunch- saludo cuando al fin vio quien era la que gritaba su nombre.

-Oye Bulma ¿y tu padre?-

-Es una larga historia, ay que entrar y si esta Milk les contare que es lo que pasa ayer- ambas chicas entraron a la escuela.

\- Bulma te das cuenta de que es lo que significa eso- la peli-azul les conto a sus amigas todo lo que paso el día anterior.

-No lo sé Milk, porque no me lo dices- le divertía la reacción de su mejor amiga al enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Eres libre- se puso seria al oír lo que dijo, es lo mismo que pensó.

-¿Bulma estas bien?- pregunto Lunch al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Soy libre?-

-Piénsalo, tu padre y tu hermano no estarán todo el día en tu casa y todas conocemos a tu mamá, ella si te dejara salir, te dejara vivir, yo propongo que vallamos al centro comercial saliendo de clases- dijo alegre Milk.

-No lo sé Milk, que tal si Goku si viene por mi hoy-

-Bulma, tú misma lo digites, tu padre estaba muy molesto, tal vez no lo conozcamos tan bien, pero estoy segura de que si dijo que Goku va trabajar todo el día, va a trabajar todo el día, no te preocupes, no pasara nada, confía en nosotras-

Milk y Lunch le enviaron un mensaje a sus padres avisándoles que irían al centro comercial.

Las tres chicas reían alegres mientras salían de la escuela, sin darse cuenta de que unos penetrantes ojos las observaban, o mejor dicho observaban atentamente a la chica de pelo azul.

-Oigan hay un chico guapo que se me hace conocido que nos está viendo, esta atrás, miren discretamente- Milk y Bulma voltearon sin importarles la discreción.

-Oh por Dios- hay estaba él, viéndola fijamente, se volvió a sonrojar, ese chico tenía una mirada tan intensa y esa forma de sonreír, Dios ese chico sí que la ponía nerviosa-Es él- sus amigas la vieron sin entender que es lo que quería decir.

-¿De quién hablas, Bulma?- le pregunta Lunch a la peli-azul.

-Es él, que no se acuerdan, él es el chico-

-¿Él es el que te gusta? Dios mío esta guapísimo- dijo Lunch- y no te deja de verte Bulma- la peli-azul volteo a verlo otra vez y era cierto, él la seguía viendo atentamente.

-Es mejor que no vallamos, sino se nos va hacer tarde- dijo la peli-azul.

Las chicas siguieron su camino, estaba tan distraídas que no se daban cuenta que cierto chico las iba siguiendo.

Vegeta vio que las chicas entraban al centro comercial, sabía que se iban a tardar, como toda chica, prefirió entrar al centro comercial, quería ver una nuevas sabanas para su cama, las que tenia apestaban a esa rubia, la zorra parecía que se bañaba en perfume y ese olor se había quedado impregnado en sus sabanas.

Mientras veía algunas sabanas, busco con la vista a la peli-azul, pero no la encontró, fue a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, no dejaba de pensar en la chica de pelo azul, tenía que llevársela a la cama lo mas antes posible, no sabía porque pero quería tenerla en su cama, bajo él, gimiendo de placer y saber que es él el que le da tal placer.

Escucho unas risas y una voz conocida, ay estaba ella platicando con sus amigas, las chicas estaban dirigiéndose hacia la salida, al parecer solo fueron por unos helados, las siguió hasta la salida, vio como la peli-azul se despedía de sus amigas y se iba caminado sola, esta era su oportunidad.

 **~/°\~**

 _ **Regreseeeeeee wiiiii jijiji**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, como les dije me fui de vacaciones, pero ya regrese**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**_

 _ **Y Gracias por leer este fic**_

 ** _Y no olviden dejar REVIEW :3_**


	7. El Primero De Muchos

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama :)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo incluye lenguaje vulgar y escenas fuertes y subidas de tono, pero no es LEMON, no se emocionen xD**

 **Capitulo 6: El Primero De Muchos**

Cuando estaba seguro que sus amigas ya no la veían Vegeta se acerco a ella, estaba muy distraída lamiendo su helado, se le corto la respiración al ver como la chica lamia el helado de chocolate, se imagino a esa chica en su cama, totalmente desnuda, lamiendo su miembro totalmente erecto, se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible porque esa imagen se volviera realidad.

-¿Por qué tan solita?- Bulma dio un pequeño brinco al oír aquella voz tan cerca de ella.

-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- le pregunto ignorando lo que le había preguntado aquel chico tan misterioso.

-Solo pasaba por aquí- se justifico rápidamente Vegeta.

-Te pido de favor que dejes de seguirme- Bulma siguió caminando pensando que ese chico era un completo acosador.

-¿Y si no quiero?- a Vegeta le divertía ver como se enojaba esa chica.

-Llamare a la policía- amenazó Bulma.

-Tranquila niña, ni que te estuviera secuestrando-

-Entonces deja de molestarme- Bulma siguió su camino, ese chico sí que es un engreído, pero aunque lo negara, sentía una gran emoción de que un chico tan guapo como él le hablara, eras un estúpido, pero sentía una gran atracción por él.

Vegeta sonrió con arrogancia, le divertía ver a la peli-azul enojada, no le importo lo que le dijo y la alcanzo para caminar a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Vegeta a la chica. Vegeta vio que la chica dudo unos instantes si contestarle o no.

-Bulma- respondió la chica.

-Yo me llamo Vegeta-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- aunque al principio quería que su fuera, ahora quería saber más sobre aquel chico misterioso.

-21 ¿y tu niña?-

-No me llames niña, ya te dije, mi nombre es Bulma y tengo 16-

-Eres una niña- le dijo Vegeta divertido.

-Oye pero quien te has creído, eres un estu…- el sonido de un celular interrumpió a Bulma.

Vegeta saco su celular y contesto de malagana.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-

 _-Ven de inmediato, Freezer nos tiene un trabajo- era Raditz el que había llamando a Vegeta._

-¿De qué se trata?- Bulma se sintió incomoda de estar oyendo aquella platica y decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que la chica se estaba alejando así que fue rápido y la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Oye suéltame- la chica intentaba zafarse del agarre de Vegeta. El la ignoro y siguió hablando por teléfono.

-En unos momentos voy- Vegeta finalizo la llamada y guardo su celular-¡Maldita lagartija!-

-Auch, me lastimas imbécil- el chico inconscientemente había puesto más fuerza de la necesaria en el agarre que tenía en la peli-azul, disminuyo su fuerza pero todavía no la saltaba.

Vegeta se fue acercando a la chica muy lentamente, ella no hacía nada para impedir su acercamiento.

La beso, al principio solo fue un simple rose entre ambas bocas, pero después de unos segundos empezó a aumentar la intensidad del beso, la tomo de la cintura con un brazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo y la tomo de la nuca con el otro brazo para hacer mas intimo el beso.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, mas apasionado. Se dé separaron minutos después por la falta de aire. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, se quedaron viendo fijamente, la chica estaba muy sonrojada. El chico la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue rápido y después la soltó.

-Nos vemos después niña- sin esperar respuesta Vegeta se fue.

Bulma se quedo parada sin saber qué hacer, llevo sus dedos a sus labios, jamás alguien la había besado con tanta pasión. Con una gran sonrisa siguió su camino.

Cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que su madre todavía no llegaba, era raro para ella llegar a su casa y que esta estuviera en total calma, decidió poner música.

-¡No lo volveré a preguntar!, ¿Dónde carajo esta nuestro dinero?- Vegeta golpeo en el estomago a un hombre que se encontraba en el suelo sangrando.

-Ya les dije que les pagare cuando pueda, solo les pido un poco más de tiempo- el hombre estaba desesperado, sabia de lo que eran capases estos sujetos.

-Ya te dimos mucho tiempo. ¡Raditz tráelas!- el hombre volteo y se sorprendió al ver como un sujeto traía amordazadas a su mujer y a su hija de 19 años las cuales él creía que estaban de vacaciones en Europa.

-No por favor, no les hagan nada, el asunto es entre nosotros, no las involucren en esto- las mujeres lloraban del miedo, no sabían que es lo que sucedía.

-Nappa ¿no crees que soy unas mujeres muy preciosas?- pregunto Vegeta a su compañero mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Así es Vegeta, son unas preciosuras- dijo Nappa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la señora.

-¡No, no les hagan nada, se los ruego, llévense todo lo que quieran, les doy todo el dinero que tengo, pero no las lastimen!- el hombre no paraba de llorar.

-No crees que ya es demasiado tarde- Vegeta le sonrió de manara perversa-Nappa, Raditz, pueden divertirse con ellas-

-¡Nooooo!- grito el hombre.

Nappa tomo a la señora y Raditz a la chica, las empezaron a desnudar de manera brusca, ambas mujeres no paraban de llorar y suplicar para que no les hicieran nada. Una vez desnudas las mujeres ambos hombres se bajaron los pantalones.

Nappa tomo a la señora y la penetro sin importarle que empezó a sangrar empezó a embestirla bruscamente, le mordía los pechos y le dejaba horribles marcas de sangre.

Raditz, por otro lado, volteo a la chica y la penetro por atrás, esto provoco que la chica gritara de dolor y se desmayara.

El señor tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no paraba de llorar, no soportaba oír los gritos de dolor de su esposa y no poder hacer nada, Vegeta lo había amarrado y se encontraba muy herido.

-Son unos malditos bastardos- dijo en susurro, apenas y Vegeta logro escucharlo.

Cuando Nappa y Raditz terminaron la señora como pudo se puso su vestido que se encontraba desgarrado y a su hija la vistió con la falda que traía y su ombliguera. Vegeta tomo al hombre y lo acerco a su familia.

-Despídete- le dijo Vegeta al hombre. Vegeta se acerco a Raditz y le dijo algo al oído.

-Antes de irnos toma a la chica- Raditz solo asintió como respuesta.

La señora se acerco a su esposo y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, el señor no paraba de llorar y de culparse de lo sucedido.

-Ya es tarde y estoy cansado, ay que irnos ya, Raditz, Nappa, llévense todo lo que tenga valor- Unos minutos después Nappa y Raditz habían terminado. Vegeta tomo un galón de gasolina y la esparció por toda la casa.

-Eso es todo, ya vámonos, Raditz- Raditz entendió lo que Vegeta quiso decir, fue y tomo a la chica.

-¡No, no se la lleven!- grito llorando la señora.

-¡Malditos, hijos de puta, no se lleven a mi hija!- grito el hombre con todo el odio de mundo.

Los tres hombre ignoraron los gritos de la pareja y salieron de la casa, antes de que Vegeta subiera al auto lanzo un cigarro encendido, esta callo en donde había gasolina provocando que en pocos minutos todo la casa empezara arden en llama, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de la parejera. Sin esperar más se fueron rápido de aquel lugar.

Llegaron a una gran mansión, bajaron todo lo que se habían llevado y también a la chica que todavía se encontraba inconsciente.

-¿Y qué tal les fue?- pregunto Freezer.

-El sujeto al principio no quiso cooperar pero después de una pequeña charla todo fue más fácil, de hecho nos regalo todo esto- Nappa y Vegeta le mostraron a Freezer todas las joyas y el dinero que lograron encontrar.

-No es mucho, pero no importa-

-Esto no es todo, ¡Raditz!- Raditz estaba esperando afuera de la habitación con la chica en brazos, cuando entro Freezer se sorprendió al ver a la chica.

-Que sorpresa, también nos dio a su hermosa hija- Freezer se acerco para examinarla-Pueden tomar lo que quieran, dejen a la chica en mi cuarto-

Raditz fue a dejara a la chica al cuarto de Freezer y regreso para tomar su parte.

Ya era tarde antes de dormir decidió darse una ducha, empezó a imaginársela, al igual que esa tarde, en su cama, totalmente desnuda, lamiendo su miembro totalmente erecto, sintió como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro.

Ya sabía cuál era su sabor, el sabor de sus exquisitos labios, eran dulces como la miel, totalmente adictivo, al igual que su aroma, una dulce fragancia, nada de perfume.

Tomo su duro miembro se empezó a masturbar mientras pensaba en ella.

-¿Qué me has hecho pequeña bruja?- pregunto a la nada- Muy pronto estarás en mi cama y no tendré que hacer esta para satisfacerme, te tendré a ti para darme placer pequeña azulita-

 **~~/°\~~**

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo**_

 _ **Me pidieron que los capítulos fueras más largos, no les prometo nada pero intentare hacerlos más largo, la caso es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir mas**_

 _ **Gracias por sus REVIEW y no olviden dejar REVIEW porque sus REVIEW me hacen feliz :) 3**_


End file.
